


A Long Kept Secret

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are introduced to a young girl and her guards. She is being hunted by an enemy greater then Dumbledore. Will they be able to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I wanted to include characters from a past story I had written as well as another Character from another fanfiction but the character has been tweaked to fit this story. The characters may end up OOC. If they do, it was a complete accident.
> 
> Sam and Dean will be included in later chapters.

Professor Severus Snape watched the Slytherin house as they filed into the Great Hall for dinner. The new Deputy Headmaster sighed silently as he thought about how difficult the school may be after the disastrous Tri-Wizard tournament the year before. As he picked up goblet to take a drink he noticed Harry Potter slip into the Great Hall after the Gryffindors, the Weasley twins behind him, and quickly head towards the Slytherin table. The hall went silent as Draco Malfoy stood and walked over to him. Snape watched as Harry said something he couldn’t hear to Draco, who ,then, pulled the smaller boy close in a hug before leading him to sit by him at the table. The hall slowly filled back up with noise as students began to talk amongst themselves. Snape fought a small smile as Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson seemed to sit around the couple in what looked like a protective circle. Harry seemed to keep his head down and would barely touch his food even though Draco was trying to get him to eat. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and noticed Ron Weasley looking smug. His eyes narrowed in suspicion that heightened he saw Harry flinch slightly when Ron looked at him. Draco glared at Ron and stood, motioning Harry to join him. He turned and began to walk out, his arm tight around Harry’s waist. Fred and George Weasley stood in sync and silently followed them out. Draco’s friends stayed at the table to finish their food. Snape finally looked down at his plate to eat, his mind a whirlwind as he wondered what had happened.   
Draco held Harry close as they walked down to the Slytherin common room. Neither said a word until they settled onto a sofa near the fireplace. Harry curled against Draco’s side and buried his face in his chest as he relayed what happened in the Gryffindor common room before dinner, hating that he felt so weak. Draco tightened his arms around Harry, trying to focus on staying calm the more listened to the story. Fred and George sat on the floor in front of them, thoughts of those few minutes before dinner playing in both their minds.  
*Before Dinner*  
Harry was putting his bag in his dorm that he shared with Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron. he looked as his ex-best friend’s bed with sigh. Ron had ignored him since he came out to him and Hermione at the end of last year, the silence became filled with glares after Ron found out he had been secretly seeing Draco since the beginning of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He walked down to the Gryffindor common room, dread slowly choking him as he heard angry voices. He tried to keep his breathing slow as buried memories of his summer at the Dursleys flooded his mind. He froze when he stepped into the common room. The twins moved as if to go to him but he shook his head once, hoping they would get the message. They did. With a sigh they sat back down. Harry tensed as Ron walked over to him.   
“If you want to be with the Ferret then you aren’t welcome in the tower.” Ron almost spat at him. Harry stared in disbelief before looking at the others gathered in the common room. Some refused to meet his eyes but others glared at him, disgust evident. The twins stood as one glaring at Ron.  
“You can’t do that!” Fred shouted at him.   
“He’s a traitor!” Ron yelled back. “Either he leaves him or he leaves us. He can’t have both.” Ron snapped looking back at Harry, who was fighting tears. Harry swallowed hard as the twins shook with repressed rage. “You either sit with us, your real house, at dinner or you run to the snakes.” Ron glared. After he stared at Harry for a minute he turned and walked out of the common room, the house following him. The twins stood by Harry as they watched everyone leave. He looked down when Hermione left without a backward glance.   
“Why would...they....” Harry looked at the twins when George rested a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t just...leave Draco...I...”  
“Harry...if the house is doing this to you then they are not worth it. Go to Draco...don’t give him up because Ron says you need to.” George told him. Harry nodded and went back upstairs to his dorm. He quickly packed his trunk, using a spell that helped him fit everything in it. George shrunk and put it in his pocket as they followed Harry to the dining hall. The twins watched him go to Draco when they reached the Great Hall, who held him before sitting him down at the Slytherin table, his group of friends protecting them. The twins quickly told Neville, Seamus and Dean what had happened since they weren’t in the common room and one of the few who actually supported Harry. The trio stared in disgust at the rest of their house, though it turned into a glare when they looked at Ron, who glared at Harry, and Hermione.   
“Some friends you are.” Neville snarled quietly. They stared at him in shock. The twins stood and left silently, following Harry and Draco to the snake pit.   
*Present Time*  
Draco held Harry as he cried himself to sleep, his famous mask gone for the moment as worry for Harry overrode everything. He looked at the twins. “Thank you for standing by him.” He told them as he looked back at Harry, wiping fresh tears from his cheek. His friends came in and looked at the smaller boy in Draco’s arms, each hiding a flash of anger at the tears on his face.  
“What happened Draco? He hasn’t refused to eat since the day he told Weasley and Granger about you two.” Blaise asked, concerned since he had become friends with Harry.  
“His own house wants to kick him out for being with me. They consider him a traitor.” Draco fought to keep the snarl from his voice. Blaise looked at the twins as the rest of Draco’s friends settled around the couple.  
“He still has some supporters...Us, Neville, Dean, and Seamus openly support him. Ron is the one who convinced the rest of the house and Hermione didn’t do anything to stop him but she didn’t completely agree with him.” Fred told them, his voice turning bitter at the end.   
“Blaise...can you go tell Professor Snape what happened.” Draco asked as he pressed a gentle kiss into Harry’s hair. Blaise nodded and left as Pansy handed Draco a napkin to wipe Harry’s face. They sat in silence, each deep within their own thoughts about what Draco said. A few minutes later, Blaise came back to the common room followed by Snape. He walked over to the couple and studied Harry’s sleeping face for a moment.   
“I’ll allow him to stay tonight and tomorrow we will speak to the Headmistress about this.” he informed them before turning to walk out. He sent a fond look at the couple before leaving. The twins stood and ruffled Harry’s hair gently as he slept. George looked at Draco’s friends as if assessing them while Fred looked at Draco.   
“Take care of our little brother.” They both said at the same time. They turned and walked out, already planning ways to prank Ron. Draco carried Harry to the 5th year Slytherin dorm as the rest of Slytherin house came in. Blaise stood and looked at them.   
“Why is Potter here.” One of them questioned.   
“Ron is a git and convinced the Gryffindors to kick Harry out of their dorm just because he is with our Prince.” Blaise told them. The rest of the house nodded, barely concealed looks of anger in their eyes. Blaise smiled faintly. “Who wants to help us with revenge.” He asked, a maliciously glint in his eye.  
Up in the dorm room, Draco spelled Harry’s clothes to sleep wear and laid him down before changing him. He slipped under the covers and pulled Harry close to him. Harry automatically curled towards him, his head resting against his shoulder. Draco kisses his forehead and summoned a book to read while Harry slept.   
Before Snape could make it to his office, he was stopped by Remus Lupin. Snape glared at the werewolf when he rested a hand on his shoulder.   
“I need you to follow me.” He told him quietly. “Please. McGonagall will be waiting for us.” He added. Snape nodded after a moment’s hesitation and followed him. Lupin lead him up the Room of Requirement. Snape felt himself tense slightly as the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shortened the age difference between Dean and Sam because it worked better for the story. 
> 
> The reason why the kids are getting in so late is because they were privately tutored before Hogwarts so they are all caught up. They were let in as a special case.
> 
> Sorry if its slow, I needed to set up which houses they were gonna be in so I can continue with the story.

Chapter 2

Lupin ushered Snape into the room and closed the door behind them as Snape took in the scene infront of him. The room looked like a formal sitting room that was occupied by a group of adults. He quickly spotted Minevera and blinked when he spotted Lucius and Narcissa sitting among them. They all turned to look at him and Lupin.  
“Thank you Remus.” One of the men spoke up. He was standing by the lit fireplace, his golden blonde hair shining in the firelight. Snape glanced at Lupin, who bowed slightly to the man. Snape looked at Lucius, an eyebrow raised, his expression questioning the situation. The man noticed the look. “Forgive me Professor Snape. I am Liam Seer.” He bowed his head slightly. Snape stared at him, his mask dropping to reveal his shock.  
“I thought the Seer line had died out.” Snape mumbled with a thoughtful expression. Liam smiled faintly, his sapphire blue eyes amused, so Snape knew he was heard.  
“My great grandfather had just gone into hiding, along with the heads of the other lines that are represented here.” Liam motioned to the others. “This is Aaron Masters, “ he motioned to a man with long brown hair tied neatly back, his rust colored eyes resting on Snape, suspicion shining in them. “And his lovely wife Selena.”a young blonde woman next to Aaron bowed her head in greeting, her iceberg blue eyes warm as she smiled. “Nala Blood, “ A woman with long dark burgundy hair just nodded, her mismatched blue green eyes glittering dangerously. “and her husband Wilhelm.” A man with black hair smiled politely, his forest green eyes uncertain. Liam looked at Lupin as Snape nodded his greetings to the adults sitting on the couches. “Would you go find Connor?” he asked him. Lupin nodded and disappeared through the door. Snape looked at Liam.  
“Why would you come out of hiding?” Lucius asked, his tone polite but only Narcissa and Snape could tell he was confused.  
“Harry Potter. You four adults are close to Mr. Potter as well as young Draco Malfoy. Both are very powerful wizards.” Liam began. He paused as if he was uncertain of what he should say. “We decided to help Mr. Potter defeat both Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. We have always protected powerful wizards who we felt would not abuse their power. From what we have heard, Mr. Potter is exactly the type we would protect and since he is so close to Young Mr. Malfoy, we will protect him also.”  
“Mr. Potter will not take comfort in the fact that he has guards.” Mcgonagall spoke up. Liam tilted his head towards her.  
“It wouldn’t be guards per say...” he paused as he glanced at everyone else. “Our main charge...” he started again.  
“Liam.” Nala growled in warning.  
“Our main charge has wanted to meet Mr. Potter for months.” Liam finished, ignoring her. Snape scowled at this. Mcgonagall cleared her throat.  
“Mr. Potter...” She started. Liam understood their reactions instantly.  
“Its not because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. It has something else to do with his past...”he seemed hesitant in continuing. “Her guardians would like to meet him as well.” He looked at Snape then Mcgonagall. “We are at your service. Our children are being transferred to Hogwarts as we speak, if that is okay with you Headmistress.” He bowed his head towards her. She nodded once. After a minute of silence the door opened as Lupin walked in with a young man who looked to be in his mid-20’s. He bowed his head slightly to Liam and turned to Snape and the others.  
“I am Connor Rase. Alpha of the United Kingdom werewolf pack.” He told them, his tone almost daring them to make a snide comment. They bowed their heads out of respect.  
“Its a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Rase.” Lucius smiled politely. Connor studied him for a moment then nodded. He turned to Liam.  
“We can trust them.” He announced. Liam nodded. He waved his wand and they watched as patronas disappeared through the door. Not even a minute later, three new people walked into the room. They all glanced at Liam, who nodded, and then walked over to Snape, the Malfoys, and Mcgonagall.  
“I am Eslena...Le Fay. I’ll be a 4th year here at Hogwarts.” The shortest of the three spoke up. She bowed her head to them as they looked at her with barely disguised shock. She tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear and looked at them nervously. Narcissa smiled.  
“I am Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius, Professor Severus Snape, and Headmistress Mcgonagall.” She politely introduced them. Eslena smiled and bowed her head slightly. She motioned to the tallest of the two young men behind her.  
“This is Sam Wesson. He’ll be a 5th year.” He bowed his head in greeting, giving Eslena a soft smile. “And this is Dean Winchester. He’ll be a 6th year.” She motioned to the shorter of the two young men. Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other, each inwardly marveling at the height of the two young men.  
“Ah...and my new assistant Defense of Against the Dark Arts professor. I hope you won’t slack off on your homework just because of the position young man.” Mcgonagall looked at him sternly.  
“Yes ma’m.” Dean smiled. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes as Eslena turned to Dean.  
“You didn’t tell me you got the position!” She glared. Sam swallowed a chuckle as Dean rubbed the back of his head. She shook her head. “No matter.”  
“Eslena...” Liam called over to her. She automatically turned and looked at him, not noticing how Sam and Dean were still studying the guests.  
“Yes Liam?” She asked politely, slipping into her known role as an obedient young woman.  
“Are you sure you will be okay here?” he asked her as he walked over. She nodded.  
“Seth will be here as well as Ophelia and Allen. Plus...I have Sam and Dean here.” She told him, hiding her displeasure at the other kids coming. Liam nodded.  
“You will write us if you need anything.” He told her. Eslena nodded.  
“Thank you, Liam.” She smiled faintly. She looked up at Sam when he laid a hand on her shoulder. Mcgonagall stood. Liam looked over at her.  
“Will you sort them all now or tomorrow?” He asked.  
“Now would be best.” She answered. She looked at Sam and Eslena. “Follow me to my office.” Eslena nodded, her violet eyes glinting with excitement.  
“The other children should be there.” Liam informed her. Mcgonagall nodded and led the trio to her office. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s hand, feeling nervous. Dean smiled faintly and squeezed his hand. They were still holding hands when they reached the Headmistresses office. Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape had followed them. Eslena sat in a chair as Mcgonagall got the sorting hat. When she placed it on her head, the hat was quiet for a minute.  
“Slytherin!” it suddenly announced. She smiled and stood. Dean gave her a quick hug as Sam sat down. Once again the hat was silent after it was placed on his head. “Gryffindor!” The hat announced. Sam stood as Dean clapped him on the back. Eslena turned to Professor Snape and bowed her head. Dean sat on the chair as smirked at Sam before the hat was placed on his head. “Gryffindor!” The hat announced. Sam’s eyes lit up.  
“Its a pleasure to meet you as the head of my house.” She smiled at him politely. Snape bowed his head slightly at her as three more children were brought in. The first one was a young man who looked to be as old as Sam. He sat in the chair as the hat was placed over his blonde hair.  
“Gryffindor!” The hat announced. He stood, his iceberg blue eyes guarded. He nodded to Sam and Dean but seemed to ignore Eslena. The second one was a young woman who looked as old as Eslena. She sat on the chair and closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her burgundy colored hair. “Ravenclaw!” The hat announced. The girl nodded and looked at the blonde boy.  
“You’re mother will be so proud Seth.” She smiled faintly.  
“Yours as well Ophelia.” He answered as he turned to watch the third of their trio and Ophelia’s twin brother get sorted. Allen smiled briefly at his sister before the hat was placed over his black hair.  
“Gryffindor!” The hat announced. Allen smiled as it was taken away and walked over to Ophelia.  
“Congratulations.” Sam spoke up. “You two are with Dean and I.” He motioned to Seth and Allen. Seth sighed faintly. Dean grumbled under his breath.  
“Severus...may you take them to their common rooms? The others can meet their heads of houses tomorrow.” Mcgonagall asked. Snape nodded reluctantly and led the children to the Ravenclaw tower. Ophelia nodded politely and listened as Snape explained to the protrait the story. The protrait nodded and let Ophelia into the tower. Snape turned and went to head to Gryffindor tower when Sam spoke up.  
“Sir...can you take Eslena first? We would like to know where the common room is located.” Sam asked politely. Snape looked at them and sighed.  
“Very well.” He led them to the dungeons. He helped Eslena get into the common room and asked her to wait there for him to return. She waved to Sam and Dean as they walked away with Snape.


End file.
